Dany Knows Best
by InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Daenerys watched as Sansa locked eyes with Jon, and both turned away, having a slight blush overcome both of their features.
1. Chapter 1

"Sansa, I need the price for the fabrics we used for Rhaenys red carpet gown." Daenerys said as she skimmed over the freshly made garment hanging off of the dress form. Sansa, didn't even look up from her machine as she stood up and grabbed the price list she printed out that morning. Finishing her last stitch she went over to Dany, who wasn't even paying attention and held it out. Not meeting her eyes.

Startled to have it so quickly Dany just gave her new employee a soft smile and nod. "Thank you." As soon as the paper was out of her fingertips, Sansa went back to work on sewing, the Tyrell red carpet dress. Daenerys turned on her heels peering at the young women who was diligently finishing up the bodice of the light blue piece.

Sansa was a new member of her rather small team, only being made of herself and four other girls, the young 21-year-old came with a standing recommendation from a rather small northern company, and a rather horrible one from her last employer. Cersei Lannister, a women whose gowns were good, but not brilliant this season. But Sansa portfolio of gowns showed spectacular construction and even displayed a talent that almost seemed to match Dany's if not close to it. She just needed some guidance. That being said, the girl also seemed to be needing some help emotionally. Being in Kings Landing, after living in a rural town, can be scary, for a young girl. But Daenerys sensed something else in the young women. Something she wasn't ready to share yet.

The ringing of her phone broke her out of her concentration as she peered at the caller ID. Rhaegar Targaryen flashed on her phone. With a heavy sigh she slid the bar over and answered.

"What is it now? You an Eli having another fight?" She asked taking in a deep breath.

"No. Can't a man call to see what his lovely sister is up to?"

"A man can. You can't." Dany Sneered as she went back to fiddling with the already perfect dress.

"Oh, come on now. Maybe I want to know what's going on with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister. If this is about setting me up on that blind date you can forget about it." She hissed into the phone.

"I called because I need some advice. You seem to always know what to do in these situations. Aegon is refusing to help me and Rhaenys is just like her mother. Both of them scolding me for not talking to him the week he returned." Rhaegar's voice drifted off with a heavy sigh.

"Go on." Her full attention now on the conversation.

"Jon's last tour ended two weeks ago. Hes back in town and I don't know how to even begin talking to him." The image of Jon Snow, her nephew flashed into her mind. 22 years ago, when Rhaegar and Eli had a separation in their marriage, Rhaegar fell in love with Lyanna Snow. The beautiful wild girl, whose life came to a tragic end when 11 months into their just as wild romance, she gave birth to a boy. Lyanna died from complications and Eli, being a loving mother, was more than willing to take the boy and raise him if that also meant Rhaegar would come home. When Jon was 18 he enlisted, and Dany hasn't seen him since.

"I really don't have any advice for you on that. I'm with Eli on this one. You're being completely ridiculous. The both of you. In fact, call him after hanging up with me. Go to dinner. Anything than what you are doing now. Which is putting off facing him."

"You girls always gang up on me. I knew I should have called Viserys." Her older brother was acting like a child. She envisioned his put adorned on his face.

"Viserys would just tell you to ignore your son altogether. You know as well as I do how much he detests poor Jon." Dany, turned to walk over to one of the sewing machines looking at the jewel bodice.

"Yes, thats right. Which is why I didn't call him in the first place."

"Rhaegar. Stop talking to me, and go talk to your son." Dany heard a bell chime over her front door of her studio, and peered at the entrance. Low and behold standing there was Jon Snow. He was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets with a very handsome boy who looked exactly the same age as him. The other boy, looked over and smiled at Dany.

"Hold on a moment." Walking over, she lifted her arms out to hug her nephew. Dany was almost five years his senior, but sometimes she felt older than that. Jon always treated her with the utmost respect.

"Jon! Its been too long." Jon accepted the hug tentative. "I've owned this place since you were 15. Not once have you stepped foot through my doors. What brings you here now?"

"Sorry, this unusual intrusion would be my fault." The dashing young man next to her nephew spoke up, giving his friend a hard pat on the shoulder. "Jon just got back, and he's been staying with me and my siblings until his place is finished being remodeled. We just came to pick up Sansa." He said sticking out his hand. Before he could say his name, Sansa poked her head through the doorway.

"Robb. What are you doing here?"

"Robb Stark." He introduced himself shaking Dany's hand. Turning he looked at his younger sister. "And I came to pick you up. You, Jon, and I are going to dinner remember?" Daenerys watched as Sansa locked eyes with Jon, and both turned away, having a slight blush overcome both of their features.

"Yes. Of course. Let me grab my bag. Dany, you don't mind that I duck out early right?" Sansa asked turning to the older woman. The look she gave Daenerys was a look she recognized on the first day. Whatever Dany would say to her, she would do with no questions asked.

"You can, on one account." Daenerys held out her phone in her hand. "Jon, talk to your father, and you can take her off my hands." At first he just stared at the phone. Not moving. "Or I can give her five other projects that she will have get done ASAP, and you won't be able to see her for more than a couple of days." Jon quickly took the phone, seemingly snatching it out of her hand, to both Sansa and even his own surprise at his action. A knowing smile spread over her face, confirming what the blush had stood for. Robb looked back and forth as Jon's voice sounded gruff at he answered. Dany just shook her head, at Sansa brother lack of knowledge of the vibes these two were trying to suppress.

"Hello." Jon walked away from the small group.

"Have a wonderful dinner Sansa." She said, placing a soft hand on Sansa's shoulder. "Don't come in tomorrow. You deserve a day off." Dany watched as the young girl nodded with a soft smile. Replying with a timid but grateful thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb watched as Jon was picking at the steak on his plate. Seemingly nibbling at the meat as Arya said something sarcastic to Sansa about her choice in salad. He proceeded to kick her under the table.

"The only reason you were allowed to come is if you agreed to be nice to your sister."

"Robb she's fine." Sansa said returning her eyes back to her plate. Arya looked at her sister with a quizzical look.

"So, Jon, I heard you spoke to your father." Arya spoke again causing everyone at the table to look at Jon. Knowing exactly how he feels about his father Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Yes, well, it was either that, or his aunt was going to keep Sansa busy till the next holiday." Robb said laughing at his friends reaction. A sudden pain shot up Robbs leg as he looked across the table. Sansa was giving her brother the evil eye.

"Did something happen to Eli?" Sansa asked looking across the table at Jon. His eyes meet hers and he quickly went back to cutting his steak.

"No. He just wanted to talk. Maybe have a dinner some time this week." Jon said, looking at Robb and Arya.

"Thats thoughtful." Sansa replied back.

"Thoughtful? Sansa you never met the guy, he couldn't care less about Jon even if he tired. His step mother talks to him more than he talks to that pitiful Dragon."

"Arya!" Sansa hissed at her sister.

"Shes not wrong. You've never met the guy." Robb put in, looking over at Jon, stuffing a french fry in his mouth. Finally having enough of this conversation, Jon stood up saying he had to go outside real quick. Robb watched his friend leave with a heavy sigh. Knowing that Jon had recently started to smoke again. He had been stress from his missions over in god-knows-where and a girl who he wouldn't talk about. Robb knew that Jon was shy talking about his love life, but still, they were basically brothers.

Going to stand up, Sansa beat him to it. Insisting that she needed to apologize. Arya rolled her eyes at Sansa's properness. Robb just shook his head, allowing his sister to leave the table. A few moments after she left, Aryas face turned to rage.

"Robb isn't that Margaery Tyrell?" Turning his head, he looked at the beautiful Tyrell maiden as she sat with a fake smile on her face. Cersei Lannister was saying something to the younger women, as her twin brother Jaime Lannister was typing on his phone.

"What are they doing here?" He snapped, standing up.

"Where are you going?" She whispered at him. Robb grabbed Jon and Sansa's belongs as he exited the booth.

"Go to the counter, get the check, we're leaving." He said handing her his credit card. "They will not come close to Sansa if I can help it." Making his way to the front door, he asked where the smoking section was outside. Exiting the building, he stopped short when he heard Sansa.

"Jon. He's your father."

"You don't know him. My stepmother was more loving to me then he was." He spat out, taking another drag from his cigarette. "What do you know about parents hating you. Both of yours were still alive, and loved you more then anything." Robbs eyebrows grew together. When did they start talking to one another like this.

"Thats not fair Jon, You know it." Robb peeked around the corner, to see Sansa glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. Its just-"

"He's your father. Its complicated."

"Thats an understatement." Jon let out a strained laugh. Robb watched as Sansa walked over to Jon and placed a hand on his arm. He watched in confusion. Since when did Jon and Sansa touch each other?

"Jon, please, promise me, you'll at least go to the dinner. I'll go with you if it would make you feel better." Robb watched as Jon nodded, wrapping his arms around Sansa in a protective manner.

"Thank you." He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Robb quickly turned around the corner, wondering when did they get close. It wasn't really brother and sister like of them at all. Jon wasn't their sibling, but he felt like a brother to everyone in the Stark family. At least, thats what Robb believed. Arya caught up to him, handing him his card.

"Joffrey was in the bathroom, lets get those two and head out." She spoke quickly, and looked over at Robb. His face pale. "You okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." He stuttered out quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Sansa asked, as Jon and her turned around the corner. Not knowing that Robb just witnessed their little exchange.

"Yeah, we just remembered-"Arya started, as Sansa's eyes grew a dark gloom over them.

"Thats Joffrey's car." She whispered.

"Sansa?" Jon asked, worry filling his eyes. Now that Robb knew something was going on between them, he couldn't not spot it.

"Lets go home." Robb said, interrupting what ever anyone was going to say. Grabbing his sisters elbow, he put her protectively under arm as they made their way to Jon's escalade. Putting Sansa in the back with Arya, holding her sisters hand in comfort, Robb watched as throughout the drive Jon would look at Sansa in the rearview mirror. The situation at Sansa's work place made sense now. Why Jon would be willing to talk to his father, why Sansa insisted on apologizing to him. Also why they were seemingly always caught alone together in the house at some point during the day. It just made sense to Robb. He just didn't know how he kept missing it before.


	3. Chapter 3

Something had been picking at her brain all week. She just couldn't put it into an actual thought. Somehow she just knew something was going on. Arya knew that if she pestered Sansa enough, she would eventually get it out of her. So for the past week since the dinner, Arya has been bugging Sansa about her work and her love life. Which she claims to not have one, but Arya knows better than that.

So that's how she found herself at Sansa's front door. The apartment that she resides in, was quite nice, but down scale to the one, she had with Joffrey. Arya lifted her hand to knock when she heard two voices that caught her attention coming from down the hall. She recognized one as her sister and the other as her dear friend Jon. Quickly she felt the sudden need to hide, as she ducked around a corner, and peered from out behind the wall. Making sure that neither of the two caught her.

"I had a lovely time Jon."

"Yes, well, next time, I will try and remember to read what the movie is about before taking you to it." They went to the movies…alone. Arya became puzzled as Sansa reached out, and cupped his cheek with her hand. Jon lifted his own hand and turned into her palm, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I don't think I have ever thanked you." Sansa whispered as she peered up at Jon.

"What for?"

"For believing in me. For everything."

"You have no need to thank me."

"Jon, not many men would have stuck by me. I know I'm-."

"Sansa. I love you. I always have."

"I love you too Jon." Sansa said, kissing Jon. Arya turned back around tried to hide her shock at the development. Spinning around as soon as she gasped. Heavy footsteps were heard as tried to hide deeper into a corner.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled, glaring at her sister.

"Hey, guys. I was just…"

"Hiding." Jon finished for her.

"Yeah, I overheard…"

"Everything." Jon finished for her once more.

"Really, it's not that…"

"Surprising."

"Weird." Arya snapped at him. Sansa ducked her head in her hands as she walked back over to her apartment door. Fumbling with her keys.

"I cannot believe you would spy on me. Actually I can believe this. I just expected Robb to be the one to get caught."

"Hey! Maybe if you didn't do things like that outside in an open hallway, people wouldn't see."

"Maybe I should tell everyone about how you are still secretly sleeping with your ex."

"Wait what?" Jon barked in.

"Sansa!" Arya yelled at her sister. Jon stood in-between them, taking Sansa's keys from her hands and opening the door. "You are such a little bitch! At least I didn't lose my virginity in a tree house."

"That wasn't me." Sansa said back.

"Oh, yeah that was Robb. But…you wet the bed till you were 7." Sansa gave her sister a slight push as Jon grabbed both of their elbows and drew them into Sansa apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to look at them with a disapproving eyes.

"Jon, don't look at me like that."

"I want answers." Arya demanded. Walking over to the small table, and sitting down. Jon reached over and pulled Sansa towards the table as she sat down in a pout. Jon rubbed her bottom lip and she smiled at the contact.

"Okay, no." Arya reached over and slapped Jon's hand as he pouted at her. "Enough with the cute-couple-thing, I want to know what the fuck is going on."

"Well, we just went to the movies. And Jon was walking me back home, I was planning on having sex tonight but then-." Sansa started but Arya cut her off.

"No. From the beginning."

"How we got together?"

"Yes." Jon stayed quiet as he peered over at Sansa with a shy smile. Scratching his beard as he looked at her. Expecting her to answer.

"First off we didn't start off by dating. We started off as friends-sort-of. I was still with Joffrey at the time, and Jon was still with Val. We ran into each other at a coffee house and hadn't seen each other in a while. This was about two years ago, almost two years. He was on a temporary leave to visit his family, and I wasn't functioning properly. Jon bought my coffee because I forget my money that day."

"I pretty sure you lost your money in your purse on purpose." Jon put in, laughing at the image of her trifling through her pocketbook.

"Anyway, he talked about the army, and I talked about designing. We lost track of time, but exchanged numbers. As just friends. Two months in he broke up with Val, and Joffrey had put me in the hospital again. So on his next leave, right before he was deployed he helped me move out, and get Joffrey to back off. The other day, when I saw his car, it was the first time I had been in a room with him since he…well that's another story." Jon reached over and laced his fingers with Sansa giving her hand a light squeeze.

"When I was deployed the next month, Sansa I kept in touch through letters and the occasional skype conversation. Her letters would always smell like her, so I preferred those." Jon said kissing the back of Sansa's hand.

"Move on." Arya stated. Rolling her eyes at them.

"When I got back 6 months ago for a couple of weeks, I spent them avoiding my family, and living with Sansa, as a friend. And then one morning, She was just sitting watching Netflix, just woken up, coffee mug in her hand, hair all frazzled, sleep still in her eyes, and I just went over and kissed her. Because she had never looked more beautiful in that moment." Jon said, smiling at Sansa. His eyes never leaving hers.

"And I kissed him back, of course. After I slapped him, because you surprised me."

"So you have been together for 6 months."

"Yep." Both said in unison.

"Okay…I need booze, you got any booze?"

"Yes. But Arya before you drink, we need you to promise us something."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Robb yet please. We'll tell him when were ready, but we don't think he's ready for it yet. His best friend with his little sister, he's just not going to understand."

"I just saw you guys exchange 'I love you' and you want me to keep it from Robb?"

"Yes." Sansa said smiling at her sister.

"Fine. But I want you to never, tell Robb that I'm still sleeping with a Baratheon. He will kill him."

"Deal."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Dany watched as Sansa kept checking her home every couple of minutes. It was unusual because Sansa never really used her phone at work unless it was to listen to music while sewing. After so many stitches she would sigh and run her hand through her hair. Dany found this almost amusing to watch. Walking over to her Employee, she gave a light smile.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. Her tone going up in knowledge.

"I got in fight with Jo- with someone." Sansa quickly caught herself. But Dany already knew about the stupid fight. Jon had talked to her a few hours after it had happened, and even did the same thing. Caught himself from saying her name.

"Well, what was the fight about?"

"Bringing our relationship out into the open. I want to it's just-"

"He doesn't want to put you in a bad position with your ex and your brother. Not mention your boss." Dany finished for her.

"Yes. How did-"

"I know, because Jon came to my apartment after your fight." Sansa tried to interrupt but Dany Shushed her. "And gave me those excuses. You know what I told him to do. To shut the fuck up, and own the relationship or lose her. Because if I have to choose loosing one of the best employees I have ever had, or loosing him. Well lets just say, that he better not ever lose you." Dany said, smiling. With a nod to the door, Sansa looked to see Jon standing there with a red rose.

"I also said flowers weren't a bad idea either." With a smile towards Sansa and Jon, Dany returned to her desk and watched as Sansa and Jon embraced. Jon gave Sansa a kiss, and with a thankful look, nodded to his Aunt. Dany in returned looked back with a knowing smile.

"I'm always right." She mumbled to herself.


End file.
